


Ближе некуда

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Incest, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проще дать Моргане желаемое, чем объяснить, почему «нет».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ближе некуда

— Ладно, я все понял, — говорит Артур без предисловий, входя в покои Морганы. — Проще дать тебе желаемое, чем объяснить, почему «нет». Раздевайся.

Моргана бросает на него недоуменный взгляд поверх книги, которую читает; в колдовских, неясного цвета глазах — непонимание и ужас. Не сразу, но она справляется с собой.

— Артур, ты с ума сошел? Иди девок тискай.

— Давай-давай, отец ждет нас к ужину не раньше, чем через час, время есть, — он растягивает губы в ухмылке — так широко, что вот-вот, кажется, лопнет тонкая кожица, и кровь хлынет на новый камзол, — и издает короткий хриплый смешок. 

— Ясно, ты пьян. Ты пьян, Артур, и вломился ко мне без стука. Уходи. Сейчас же, — она говорит ровно, но Артур видит, как дрожат ее пальцы, и как она, скрывая эту дрожь, прижимает их к натертой до блеска столешнице.

Он действительно немного выпил, и что? Ведь трахнуть Моргану — это почти то же самое, что трахнуть сестру. Но если он это сделает, то, может, она угомонится и перестанет уже смотреть на него так загнанно и жадно?

Книга летит на пол. Артур подхватывает Моргану под мышки, выдергивает из кресла и прижимает к себе, не обращая внимания на молотящие грудь кулачки.

— Давай, ты же мечтаешь обо мне? Вот он я, весь твой, не отказывай себе, — шепчет он в маленькое аккуратное ушко. Дышит на кожу, прослеживает языком край раковины, прихватывает зубами мочку, в которой покачивается длинная вычурная серьга — и Моргана отбивается все слабее, и, наконец, затихает, пряча лицо у него на плече.

— Артур… — тихо выдыхает она, и шее под ее ресницами становится мокро. К такому повороту событий Артур не готов. Он ждал, что она кинется ему на шею — или просто кинется с кинжалом, но не этого.

— Чего ревешь, дурочка, вон, мечта сбылась, чего еще-то тебе надо, — он гладит ее по спине враз ставшей неуклюжей рукой, под тонкой тканью платья чувствуется каждый изгиб, каждая косточка. Артур ведет ладонью ниже, стискивает в горсти упругую попку. Моргана давится вздохом и прижимается еще теснее.

В голове у Артура шумит вино, и кровь горячо бурлит в жилах. Он подхватывает Моргану на руки — совсем легонькая, его доспехи, наверное, потяжелее будут, — и несет к кровати.

— Но если Гвен…

— К черту Гвен.

Двумя широкими шагами Артур преодолевает расстояние до двери и задвигает щеколду. Моргана следит за тем, как он возвращается, на ходу стягивая камзол, и пунцовые пятна румянца на ее щеках и блестящие глаза не могут скрыть ни скудное освещение, ни тень от балдахина.

Артур раздевается быстро, по-военному, и испытывает укол самодовольства, когда Моргана, увидев его, потрясенно ахает, прикрывая ладошкой рот. Если уж ты принц — то принц ты во всем.

— Как это развязывается? А хотя, к черту.

Он опирается коленом на кровать и кладет ладонь на тонкую щиколотку, пробирается под подол и проводит рукой вверх до коленки. Моргана сжимает его запястье, но медлит, не отталкивая, и Артур, недолго думая, решает принять это за согласие. Она же хочет этого боги знают сколько лет. Чем быстрее он закончит, тем лучше.

Он решительно дергает завязки на платье — шнурки жалобно трещат под его пальцами, — рвет бесценные вышивки, раздевая Моргану, как капусту, стягивая одежду, и наваливается сверху. Она лежит не шевелясь и только смотрит на него неотрывно своими почти черными от расширившихся зрачков глазами. Будто видит чудо. 

Впрочем, Артур знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы ее расшевелить: то, что нравится служанкам, понравится и их госпоже, внутри-то все они одинаковые. Артур облизывает пальцы и кладет руку ей между ног. Нежные мягкие складки жарко пульсируют, и Артур усмехается: выдержка у Морганы не хуже, чем у любого рыцаря. Но ничего, сейчас всю ее бесстрастность как ветром сдует. Он легонько шевелит средним пальцем, проникая кончиком в горячее влажное лоно, и по телу Морганы пробегает дрожь. Надавливает, проталкивая палец внутрь, задевает маленький напряженный бугорок, и Моргану выгибает дугой, как одержимую демонами. Она вцепляется обеими руками в плечи Артура, приоткрыв рот, из зажмуренных глаз текут слезы. Внизу она тоже течет, готовая принять Артура в любой момент. Моргана откликается на его ласки с таким жаром, с такой готовностью, будто она — плоть от плоти Артура, с разделенными на двоих мыслями и желаниями. На мгновение Артуру становится страшно.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет она еле слышно, — пожалуйста, Артур…

Он не медлит больше. Член дергает возбуждением, кровь пылает, и сейчас кажется, что только Моргана может унять этот жар, принести облегчение. Артур гладит пальцами складки, влажные от соков, раскрывает, проникая внутрь почти без препятствий. Моргана тоненько вскрикивает, до боли стискивая бедрами его бока, и обмякает. Артур приподнимается над ней, опираясь на локти — лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза, — и начинает медленно двигаться.

Моргана хватается за него так, будто кроме него ничего больше не существует на свете, только они вдвоем, только поскрипывающая под их весом, как плот в бурю, кровать, только жаркие тяжелые простыни, спутавшие, спеленавшие, притиснувшие их друг к другу. Моргана смотрит на него неотрывно, и Артура с каждой секундой все глубже затягивает в болотные омуты ее глаз. Искусанные губы беззвучно шевелятся, и Артур не выдерживает, накрывает ее рот своим. Шелковистый язык с готовностью откликается на ласки, как и все тело Морганы, как вся она, будто знающая его десятки лет — таким, знающая его — любовником. 

Плотное горячее удовольствие ширится внутри, давит на ребра, стискивает сердце, заставляет двигаться быстрее, жестче, сильнее, вжимать нежное тело в белые простыни. От понимания, что Моргана позволит ему все, абсолютно все, что он только захочет, Артур содрогается в последний раз и кончает — долго, с протяжным стоном, выдаивая себя в нее досуха.

Обессилев, Артур скатывается с нее и вытягивается ничком на девичьей постели. Моргана смотрит в потолок и тяжело дышит. Холодный воздух жадно липнет к обнаженным разгоряченным телам. Запоздало сообразив, Артур перегибается через нее и накрывает их обоих меховым покрывалом.

Она закрывает глаза, переводя дыхание. Артур поворачивается на бок, подкладывает под голову одну руку и смотрит на нее, любуясь. Почему он раньше не обращал внимания на ее профиль — тонкий, точеный, будто принадлежащий статуе древней богини?

— Мне страшно, Артур, — Моргана поворачивает к нему голову, глаза ее тревожно темнеют на мраморно-бледном лице. Она нашаривает его руку и неуверенно сжимает.

— Мне тоже, — отвечает он почему-то шепотом. В горле стоит комок, и собственные поступки — те, прежние, — воспринимаются сейчас безумно глупыми. Возможно, все эти годы он был ослом.

— Что теперь?

Ответить он не успевает. В дверь дубасят кулаком. Хорошо так дубасят, по-королевски.

— Моргана? Сколько тебя можно ждать? Артур случайно не с тобой? Что случилось, открой дверь!

Переглянувшись, они вскакивают с кровати одновременно. Моргана опрометью бросается за ширму, где висит пурпурный плащ, забытый Гвен, а Артур торопливо подбирает с пола собственные шмотки.

Щеколда в этой гонке добродетелей не выдерживает первой. С жалобным хрустом она ломается под натиском Утера, и дверь распахивается, предъявляя грозному королевскому взору полуодетого Артура, закутанную в плащ Моргану и постель со смятыми, окропленными алым простынями.

— Отец, я могу все объяснить!

Моргана молчит и прячет глаза.

От лица Утера будто разом отливает вся краска. Печатая шаг, он подходит ближе и бьет — коротко, без замаха, но Артура все равно отбрасывает к стене. Так же молча Утер разворачивается и выходит из покоев, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

— Что теперь? — дрогнувшим голосом повторяет Моргана свой недавний вопрос.

— А что? — Артур осторожно растирает горящую щеку. После удара левая половина лица отнялась, будто одеревенев, но, положа руку на сердце, Артур готов признать, что заслужил это. — Теперь я, как честный человек, на тебе женюсь.

Моргана недоверчиво вздергивает бровь. Артур улыбается, сам не веря еще в сказанное, и продолжает — скорее уговаривая себя самого, чем успокаивая ее:

— Ты его воспитанница, из благородного рода, сирота, ты умна и образованна — словом, идеальная партия! Я не рассчитывал играть свадьбу прямо сейчас, но раз уж так получилось... Впрочем, думаю, отец сам мне это предложит!

Моргана опускает голову. Растрепанные волосы прядями занавешивают ее лицо, но Артуру почему-то кажется, что она грустно усмехается. Будто не верит. Артур сам не верит, но должен же он что-то сказать. Ведь если подумать, Моргана — и в самом деле идеальная невеста.

— Все будет хорошо, — подчиняясь внезапному порыву, он подходит к ней, берет за плечи и осторожно, по-братски, целует в лоб. Улыбается, подмигивает и целует уже по-настоящему. — Жди, я скоро вернусь и попрошу твоей руки официально.

Моргана несмело улыбается ему в ответ.


End file.
